Wataru 1 Half
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Part 4 UP! Wataru growled louder at himself, his ears pinning down in frustration; the lovely and wonderful woman he had fallen in love with was concerned about him and he was about to mess it all up just because he had fallen into a cursed spring. S/T
1. The Cursed Hot Spring

This is the result of way to much Ranma 1/2. When I first started watching the show this idea suddenly came to me. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

It's just comedy/romance from me. Lol, it's my birthday on Friday and I wanted to have this up before then. May is going to be my month of fanfics! I am planning on finishing Bond (which is difficult), and posting the first chapter of my BIG STORY! And of course this one will be finished too! So far I have three chapters planned plus two tentative bonus chapters. Well wish me luck!

Finally, this story is dedicated to the lovely Hallow777 (Rin). She made me the most amazing Satou/Takagi icon on DA. Thank you for everything Hallow! I hope you enjoy!

I disclaim Detective Conan characters and the like. DC is property of Gosho Ayoma. (I guess I disclaim Ranma 1/2 too).

* * *

Officer Takagi listed the points of interest of the property off to his superior and fellow investigators. The Beautiful mountain villa was completely enclosed by a seven foot wall. There were only two points of entry: the front gate, which lead into the drive way, and the back door that was chained and bolted from the inside. The backdoor gave access to the backyard but was unused as the neighboring villa owned the property immediately behind the rear wall.

The main gate and walls were equipped with surveillance cameras that fed into a basement monitoring lab within the villa. All angles of the property were completely visible except for the stretch of level ground that held the swimming pool and natural hot spring.

It was by this route, the owner of the villa, Masaou Reizo claimed the attacker got into the house and shot his father-in-law to death.

After reviewing the extensive security features around the property it was reveled that the only additional blind spot was a strip of the walkway that led to the pool and deck.

At the time of the murder only Masaou and three maids had been in the house. Approximately two minutes after the gunshots were heard the young heiress and her chauffer drove through the front gate.

Based on this information, Megure-keibu had ordered that the entire property be searched for the gun. However, even after a three hour search, the weapon had not been found.

Takagi narrowed his eyes at the well dressed man, only a few years older than he was. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that his father-in-law had been killed, unlike his wife who was sobbing on the couch. A quick questioning by Satou-san had reveled that the father and son-in-law had been at odds since before the wedding. Naturally, Takagi's suspicions had turned to him.

Yet, they could not find the gun, the proof that this man, or at least someone inside the villa had pulled the trigger. Based on the surveillance recordings and testimonies, neither Masaou nor the three maids would have had more than five minutes to get rid of the murder weapon.

It was unlikely that they could have thrown it very far without the use of a vehicle in that time span. And of course the surveillance tape reveled that the Ferrari and Porsche in the garage had not exited the main gate.

Thus, the attention of the police was re-directed to the possibility that an outsider had successfully jumped the wall and entered the villa to commit the crime before returning in the same way.

The deceased was a powerful business man who his daughter claimed had made many enemies on his climb to the top. It was not unlikely that the murderer could have been someone bearing a grudge.

Still though, Takagi doubted this had been the work of an outsider. If the criminal left via the back wall then there should have been at least some shoe marks on the white stone. Takagi had also noticed that the neighboring property would have been an excellent place to dump the weapon.

His instinct told him to at least check it out.

After informing Megure, Takagi left the villa to speak to the neighbors next door. He noted that while this property also had a large house, the lot was much bigger and diverse, forest like even.

Takagi knocked on the door and waited only a minute before it was opened.

"Sorry to bother you at this late hour." Takagi said sincerely to the old Chinese couple who had opened the door while holding up his badge.

"I am Takagi from the metropolitan police, would you mind if I quickly searched your property. I need…"

When they simply leered into his face Takagi stopped talking. They turned to each other and spoke a few words in Chinese that Takagi couldn't understand. The detective straightened when the old man suddenly turned back to him.

"Search all you like, but be warned of the hot spring. You don't want to fall in."

"Oh, umm, thank you very much." Takagi stuttered awkwardly as he bowed before retreating down the front steps.

The old couple watched him quickly make his way around the house.

"Are you sure he'll be fine? The hot spring can be difficult to notice in the dark." The old woman asked her husband in Chinese.

"Hmm, suppose I better follow him, just in case."

Takagi turned on his flashlight and proceeded further into the forested mountain landscape. It was difficult to see and the further he went the more he realized what an excellent place this would be to hide a weapon.

Takagi searched the property and even found the outside of the back wall with the door. He tried to open it and wasn't surprised when it didn't budge. After another thirty minutes of searching he was about to give up when he heard the sound of rushing water.

"That's right, the owners said they had a spring back here."

_Lucky them…_

Takagi sighed, he had been trying to take Satou-san out to one for weeks. Thanks to work they hadn't been able to find the time. Takagi figured it would be a lot easier if he had one in his own backyard.

_Oh well, I'm sure we'll make it there tomorrow on our date._

Takagi had been about to walk back when his foot suddenly slipped. He lost his balance and braced himself to hit the hard ground. He was surprised when his body met with hot water instead.

_W-when did I get so close to it!?_

The young officer tried to swim to the surface but for some reason he needed to work harder just to move. It was then he noticed a metallic glint in his periphery.

He gasped for air when he broke the surface, his whole body felt…different. When he touched the bank he tried to climb out only to find that his legs wouldn't move the way he wanted them to.

After another attempt he managed to pull himself up onto the grass where he collapsed. He was relived when he saw light heading in his direction. At least someone was coming to help him. Takagi tried to move but his body didn't seem to want to listen.

_I didn't hit my head did I?_

Takagi was relived when he heard the voice of the old man. His relief quickly faded away when he noticed how large the small man now seemed to him.

He was even more alarmed when the man simply picked him up under the arms and held him up to his face.

"Ling, we have a problem…" the old man spoke to his wife.

"This is why I told you to hurry up and find him!"

Takagi simply looked between the two people who had suddenly grown. How did the old man pick him up so easily?

_Wh-what's going on!? _

Takagi tried to speak but only managed to make a small, foreign sound.

_What the hell!? I can't speak!_

Takagi tried to break free from the man as he started to panic. Something was very wrong!

"Oh, this is very bad Keiji-san." The old man spoke in choppy Japanese as he set Takagi on the ground.

"You've fallen into the cursed hot spring of drowned puppy. It's a very sad story, one thousand year ago, dog fall into hot spring and drown, now anyone who also fall in spring turn into a dog."

"See?" the man asked as he took a mirror from his wife and held it up to Takagi. Wataru nearly stopped breathing when he took a look at his reflection.

_I! I'm a- a...!!!_

Takagi quickly started to look himself over in a wild panic. Brown fur, paws, a tail…

"It's okay, calm down! You don't have to stay that way…Ling, if you would."

Takagi let out a yelp as a bucket of freezing water was dumped on him. He clamped his hands to his mouth when he recognized his own voice.

"I'm a man again!!" He shouted relieved, as he looked down at his human hands.

"Hot water turn you into dog and cold water turn you into man." The old man spoke again in more broken Japanese.

"Look." He said as he pushed Takagi back into the hot spring. A second later a panicked puppy broke the surface flailing its arms. Takagi nearly collapsed in exhaustion when the woman plucked him out of the water with a thick bamboo shoot and set him back on the ground.

_Is this really happening!?_

A second later more cold water was dumped on him and he once again returned to a human.

"See, now you man again."

Takagi simply stared at the man in shock and disbelief as the woman fished his clothing out of the water with the same piece of bamboo.

"Wait…my…clothes are?"

Takagi flushed in embarrassment as he tried to cover himself up.

"You finally noticed." The old woman smirked, "_Too bad_." She added slyly as she set his soaking clothes down on the grass.

Takagi tried to ignore the woman's comment as his face burned in embarrassment.

"Is there anyway to get rid of this!?" Takagi asked the man desperately.

"Sure, all you need is a little water from the cursed hot spring of drowned man. It's a very sad story, one thou-."

"Yeah, I get it! Where is the spring!?" Takagi asked, half of him resolved that this was all just a terrible nightmare. This was impossible after all!

"In China." The man answered, only blinking once.

"Ch-china!" Takagi shouted. This was bad.

"Yes but we already had an…incident…and went to the spring. Lucky you! I still have some of that water saved."

Takagi's face lit up. _Thank goodness!!!_

Takagi was about to get up when he heard another voice.

"Takagi-kun! Are you out here!?"

_S-Satou-san! I can't let her see me like this!_

Acting quickly, Wataru dove into the spring just before Satou walked into the clearing.

When the officer turned puppy crawled out of the water again he wasn't surprised to see her conversing with the old couple. Takagi was grateful that Ling-san had managed to hide his clothing and his other belongings behind her.

"Oh, the young man, yes he already left."

"Oh I see…" Takagi watched Satou say quietly.

Her eyes widened when they noticed the small puppy simply sitting on the grass beside the old man looking up at her.

Noticing that it was wet, Miwako quickly stepped forward and picked the small animal up.

_Those blue eyes_…

"Is this dog yours?" She asked slowly, as she brought the dog up to her eyes.

_There's something about this little puppy…_

"Uh, well no, not exactly..." the old man fumbled.

"Thank you for all of your help. I think I'll take him with me then." Satou said as she turned to leave abruptly.

_Ahh! Now what do I do!!?_

The couple looked between each other as the young woman walked away.

"Is that alright?"

"Don't worry, he knows how to turn himself back into a man, he'll be back for that water." Ling answered confidently.

At first Takagi had panicked when Miwako walked back to her car with him held helplessly in her arms. But he quickly calmed down once he realized that all he had to do was slip away as soon as he got the chance.

Takagi wasn't sure if a dog could blush, but he definitely felt warmer when she tucked him into her suit jacket against her chest while she drove home. She didn't seem to mind that the remaining water from his fur had nearly soaked through her shirt.

In what seemed like no time they had entered her apartment. Takagi felt extremely odd being handled so easily in only one of her hands.

"Mom, I'm home! Come and see what I've found." Miwako called cheerily as she pulled off her shoes with one hand, the other hand holding Takagi's small form.

"Look" Miwako smiled as she held the would-be-officer up to her mother.

_Not quite how I imagined our first introduction would be._

"Oh, Miwa, it's adorable! Where did you find it?" the elder Satou cooed as she reached a hand over to Takagi, petting him on the head.

_It…? Well at least she likes me._

"He was by the crime scene…I don't know what came over me. I just had to take him home…You don't mind do you?"

Takagi looked up thoughtfully at his still human girlfriend. She really was the sweetest woman he had ever met.

"Of course not! Though, we need to check on the rules for having a dog here."

Miwako's face lit up, "Great, I'm going to dry him off. Do you think you can find him something to eat?"

Miwako walked toward the bathroom when her mother nodded. What had come over her? There was just something about this adorable little puppy that had captivated her instantly.

Miwako bent down and rummaged through one of the cupboards, smiling when she pulled out the old, orange towel she had been looking for.

"Perfect." Miwako cooed to him before she wrapped him in it and carried him to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and started to ruffle the towel against the dog's wet fur.

Takagi closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. When she was finished she held him up to her eyes.

"hmm, I guess you actually are a boy." She said aloud absently.

It took a minute before her comment registered. This time there was no denying a deep blush.

_She's talking about-! Just kill me!_

"I should give you a name." She said as she set him in her lap, a single finger scratching under his chin.

Takagi blinked in confusion when she suddenly started blushing.

"Taru, Taru-chan suits you perfectly." She smiled, her face turning even redder as she hugged him to her body.

"Taru-chan, you remind me a lot of my partner. You have his blue eyes, and your fur matches the color of his hair perfectly. Not to mention how cute you are."

Takagi's heart completely melted as she hugged him tighter to her chest.

_This isn't so bad._

It got even better when Satou's mother walked into the room with a hot dish of left over steak. He hadn't noticed how hungry he had become. Takagi quickly bit into his dinner, his new set of teeth proved quite useful for tearing meat apart. He thought it rather endearing when the two women fawned over his apparent 'cuteness' while he did so.

After his meal, Takagi complied shamelessly as the two women took turns cuddling and playing with him. Eventually, Miwako's mother went to shower before going to bed, leaving the two alone.

Takagi whined in delight when she pushed him on his back and started tickling his belly with her slender fingers. He licked at her finger tips in appreciation, not caring that he was completely absorbed in his new role.

Dignity.

Dignity was a small price to pay for her undivided attention and affection. Not to mention the way she suddenly snuggled her face against him before showering him with kisses.

The transformed officer squirmed in pleasure. _This is fantastic!!_

Takagi watched her, (tail wagging), when she set him on the bed and went to her closet. His breath hitched when she suddenly started to undress. After a few seconds of battling with his will power, Wataru was able to look away, embarrassed once again.

Wataru barked happily at her when she climbed back on the bed and scooped him up.

"Now, time to give my other puppy-dog a call and see where he ran off too."

Wataru's ears drooped down when she grabbed her phone off her bedside table and started dialing his number. There was no use; his cell phone had fallen in the water and would probably never work again. Then there was the fact that even if he had it, he lacked the ability to answer it and talk to her.

"Out of service?" Miwako sighed unhappily before hanging up.

She looked down worriedly at her new pet and stroked his fur before lying down on her pillow.

"Where do you think he ran off too Taru-chan? It isn't like him to leave without saying goodbye or at least calling me later..."

Detecting the worried tone in her voice, Wataru padded over her chest (treading carefully), before licking her nose apologetically.

_I'm sorry Miwako-san._

She smiled at him affectionately, "It's alright, I'll see him tomorrow on our date, he probably got home and fell right asleep."

Takagi huffed guiltily, he should leave as soon as she fell asleep and get back to the old couple's house. Takagi had resolved to do just that.

When she rolled over to turn the light off she grasped his small form and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Taru-chan." She said while yawning, her eyes already closed. When her breathing was slow and steady Wataru slipped out from under her hand and glanced at the clock.

_It's already past midnight._

When he looked back at her his heart warmed. She was just so beautiful, so peaceful. Against his better judgment, Takagi lay back down beside her, snuggling into her neck.

A few more hours of this enjoyment couldn't hurt. He would just wake up and leave early in the morning.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, content, against her.

* * *

Lol, it's a cursed **hot** spring! Not just a normal spring! A twist! I really hope the slash shows up for the one half. If not I will actually have to go back and fix it to 'one-half'.

Satou/Takagi forever!


	2. Shopping

Finally chapter two is up! Sorry everyone, I just wrote the MCAT. Yes, very, very intense studying. The exam itself is six hours long. *shudders* Well, now it's done and I can get back on track with my fanfictions!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: _**Hallow777**_ and _**Pheonickx**_ have each posted fanarts of their own respective takes on what Taru-chan looks like. The art can be viewed on Deviantart. I can't post the actual links here but if you search 'Takagi Wataru' they will eventually show up. Let me just say that both versions are absolutely adorable and completely blew me away. Go have a look!

Thanks so much you two! I love you both! *Hugs*

I disclaim all characters and likeness of Detective Conan which is property of Gosho-sama. Lol, even he is taking a nice break to watch the FIFA world cup.

* * *

"Come on Takagi-kun! The water is so nice!" Satou called out from the spring. Smiling, Takagi walked over to her, a white towel tied around his waist. He looked around quickly and noticed that they were currently the only ones there. That was good; he wasn't sure he wanted other men to see his beautiful girlfriend wrapped in nothing but a thin towel.

Wataru looked back down at her, taking a minute to appreciate just how lovely she was. Her black hair was wet and sticking to her face and those beautiful violet eyes were so warm and bright. From where he was standing, he could see her whole figure easily. He turned away and blushed deeply when his eyes locked onto her rather full chest. She pulled her own towel further up over herself. "Are you coming in or not?" She prodded, a deep blush on her own face.

"I um, y-yes, I'm coming in." He squeaked

He stepped out onto the edge and was about to get in…when he slipped.

Wataru tried to move his body but found it impossible to do so. _Satou-san?_ He opened his eyes and gazed warily into the dark blue abyss. He couldn't see her, he couldn't see anything. For some reason he didn't feel the need to worry about air, the water was warm and oddly comforting. He turned over so that he now faced the bottom of the basin he was sinking in. He squinted his eyes when he noticed something peculiar.

_Metal?_

He tried to move his arms and recoiled in shock when he noticed his body was no longer that of a man's. He caught another metallic glint; this time it was much clearer. All of a sudden he launched himself upward as realization hit him like a cold bucket of water in the face:

_The gun!_

_It's in the hot spring!_ Wataru gaped at his own stupidity; how had he not made the connection the night before when he had first seen it? Well, he could say he had been legitimately distracted.

Wataru's pointed ears perked up at the sound of laughter.

Picking himself up, he padded over the bed sheets, dazed by his dream and sudden realization. He flopped back down on the bed, deciding to give himself a second to recover from his whirling stupor. He looked up at Miwako as she approached him, apparently talking to someone on the phone.

"He suddenly just jumped up! I didn't even make any loud noises." Miwako chirped happily into the receiver as she sat down on the bed and scooped him up.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye Yumi."

Miwako quickly put down the phone so that she could pay full attention to the warm ball of silky fur cuddling against her. "Morning sleepy head." She cooed before kissing the small animal on the head. Wataru opened his eyes to look up at her.

What he saw took his breath away. Hadn't he always dreamed of what it would be like to see her in the morning? Before she came to work of course. Her hair was all tousled and sticking up in some places. She was still dressed in her pajamas. She looked sleepy but he could tell she had been awake for at least a little while.

There was that annoying heat again; creeping up on his face and making him want to hide behind his paws. Lucky for him, his blush was covered by his dark brown fur.

"Why don't you go see Mom while I get dressed?"

Wataru's blush deepened as she set him down on the floor. Without wasting another second he quickly scurried out of her room.

Takagi had mostly gotten used to the way his new body moved the night before while he had…'played'…with Miwako and her mother. Yet, it was still odd to experience the world from such a low position on the ground. He was so small compared to everything.

Wataru quietly padded down the hall, it was a good thing he and Miwako both had a scheduled day off; he had been looking foreword to it for weeks. Not only for the break but because he and Miwako had a date tonight. Takagi stopped dead in his tracks when another realization hit him: He was still here! He was supposed to have left during the night and gotten back to the old couple's house!

Takagi growled at him self in frustration. This would certainly make for a more difficult escape. At least there date was late; he practically had all day to slip away. Not to mention that he would have to travel there on foot.

Takagi was glad for his excellent sense of direction. He had already been able to make a mental map of how to get back to the villa from here.

The day off was also convenient as he would not be deemed missing for a day of work. He couldn't exactly explain to Megure-keibu that the reason he failed to show up for duty was because he had been turned into a puppy.

Another problem was the murder case. He knew now for sure who had killed the wealthy tycoon. Turning back into a man was now even more important. Of course he would have to retrieve the gun first. He inwardly sighed, _I can't believe this is actually happening._

Entering the kitchen, Takagi looked up when he heard soft humming. Without his own knowing, his tail started to wag as he approached the elder Satou sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper.

Not really understanding why (perhaps just obliging to Miwako's request), he barked once to get her attention. The older woman instantly looked down in the direction of the noise. Takagi was pleased to see the smile on her face. Satou set the paper down before bending over and picking the puppy up and setting him in her lap.

"Good morning to you too Taru-chan." She chirped happily.

_All right…time to score some brownie points!_

Wataru tried to make him self look as cute as possible before standing on his hind-legs and snuggling against her cheek. He inwardly smirked when the older woman giggled in delight before she lifted him above her face.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little thing?" she cooed before kissing him on the forehead. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to make her remember his blue ones, so that when she met him again she would perhaps carry on that approving affection to his human self. His eyes were the only physical trait that had managed not to change too drastically. Well, aside from the slit pupils.

The older woman sighed thoughtfully as she pet the transformed officer. "If only you were a sweet young man, then I wouldn't have to worry about Miwako so much."

_He he he, yeah..._ He thought sheepishly as he sat obediently in her lap.

After several minutes of trying to make Miwako's mother fall in love with him, he was presented with another piece of the heavenly left-over steak. He was still very carefully lapping up the water Satou-sama had given him when Miwako walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Mom, I'm going to brunch with Yumi, and then we're going to do a little shopping."

"Shopping? Again? Didn't you just go the other night?" the mother asked curiously. It wasn't like her daughter to do such a thing often.

Wataru listened to the conversation while he continued to drink.

"Oh…um, yes, but I didn't find anything I liked. Yumi's going to take me to this designer store she loves." Miwako tried not to blush as she spoke quietly.

There was silence before her mother spoke up, "Miwako, is there something you're not telling me?"

"... For example, where you are going tonight."

Miwako struggled to stay in control as her face heated further. "It's nothing! Just a friend."

Wataru could tell she had not given up when her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Just a friend? Nothing more?"

"Geez Mom…" Miwako huffed at her mother.

Takagi smiled to himself as her mother suddenly fired a barrage of questions at her daughter. He guessed this was what Miwako had been referring to when she complained about her mother's nagging. Well, at least part of what she had meant.

"Miwako, don't get me wrong, Taru-chan is great, but I wish you would bring home a nice young man."

"Mom…" Miwako sighed.

"Perhaps a tall, handsome, gentleman."

"Mom."

"With dark hair and bright blue eyes."

_Uh oh_…

Wataru broke away from his thoughts when he noticed her retreat behind her bangs where he couldn't see her eyes. She seemed to be thinking intently and didn't answer her mother.

Miwako suddenly looked up again and met her mother's gaze, "B-blue eyes and dark hair?"

Mrs. Satou only nodded firmly at her daughter, "You're not getting any younger Miwa."

Satou only rolled her eyes and scooped the contemplating little puppy up into her arms.

"I'll see what I can do mother." Miwako answered, sounding irritated as she headed for the door.

A few moments later, She and Wataru were heading to the small café to meet Yumi.

It didn't take long before Miwako parked her car and headed to where she would meet her best friend. She smiled down at her canine companion and could have sworn he smiled back. The little dog held in her arms was so well behaved that she wasn't worried about taking him out with her. Not only that, but Yumi had gone completely crazy when Satou told her she had picked up a puppy and taken him home.

"Miwako!"

Satou instantly looked up from her little partner when she heard her friend's voice.

Takagi quickly noted the two dogs trotting at her heels. _Oh yeah, Yumi-san has two dogs. _

Then when the two animals looked up at him he thought; _I hope they're friendly._

"Oh! Let me see him Miwako!" Yumi didn't really wait for a reply, she simply handed her friend her leashes and scooped up the puppy in return.

Takagi was a little skeptical of his situation when her eyes lit up. After what seemed like an eternity for the transformed detective, the two friends were seated and Takagi was returned to Miwako, albeit, in a haphazard condition.

Takagi sat relieved in her lap while she smoothed down the fur Yumi had ruffled up into frenzy. "He's so adorable Miwako. What did you name him?"

Miwako was hesitant before she answered "T-Taru-chan."

"HA!" Yumi exclaimed, causing Wataru to jump and the other customers at the café's patio to look over.

Satou turned away from her friend's cheeky grin shooting her a suspicious look. "W-what? It's a great name. I think it suits him." Miwako stammered trying to be coy.

Her words only made Yumi giggle. "You love **him** so much you have to name your pet after him?"

Takagi furrowed his brow, _Yumi-san…_

Miwako suppressed her blush and stubbornly looked back at her friend. "He just reminds me of him. Okay?" She answered defiantly.

Yumi smirked before taking a sip of her tea. "Well I can't deny that. If I had to guess I'd say this little guy was him turned into a dog."

"Yes exactly." Miwako said smiling.

_Ha ha ha…_

"Here, I brought you these. You need them." Yumi said casually as she handed Miwako a collar and leash. "They were Hachi's when he was a puppy. Dogs must have a collar and leash on by law when they are off your property."

Miwako nodded her understanding and made to slip the collar over Takagi's head. "Thanks so much Yumi, I didn't even think about it" Miwako beamed as the red collar sat in place around his neck. Wataru was glad it was big for him, it was more comfortable that way.

Feeling bold, Takagi licked at her fingers when she clipped the leash onto the collar. He grinned to himself when the action earned him a scratch under the ears.

Takagi settled down on her lap as she continued to pet him. It was no matter to him when the two women started a lengthy conversation: he could lie in Miwako's lap all day. However, he did notice the way Hachi and Star were eyeing him. Wataru figured they wouldn't bother him as long as he stayed in Miwako's lap.

Takagi vaguely remembered that he was supposed to be trying to escape. However, the new leash and collar would probably not allow for any sudden dash attempts. He would have to wait until Miwako took them off. Until then he would just enjoy and relax. It was still his day off after all.

Wataru turned on his back when she suddenly started stroking his ears through her finger tips.

_Huh…_

Wataru was pretty sure he had started to drool as she continued this immensely pleasing action. It seemed to be putting him in a stupor, as if triggering some sort of chemical reaction in his brain. The young officer couldn't recall another time when he had felt so relaxed and at peace with the world.

An unknown amount of time later, Wataru was brought back to being fully conscious when both women stood to leave.

Takagi was slightly disappointed when she set him down on the ground. He looked over at the other two, much bigger dogs when they immediately made their way over to him.

Wataru looked up nervously as the two larger animals sniffed at him curiously. He sighed to himself as the pair seemed to take a liking to him and take it upon themselves to playfully push him over every so often.

"So how far is this place?" Wataru heard Miwako ask Yumi as they walked down the side walk.

"Not too far, around ten minutes." Yumi answered casting Miwako a side ways glance. The younger woman smirked at the hint of nervousness in her best friend's voice.

"Don't worry Miwa, we'll find something that will really knock him off his feet."

Wataru tried to ignore their conversation as Miwako huffed back a shaky reply.

_Anything she wears can do that…_

After a few more minutes of walking (and falling thanks to Hachi and Star), they reached the upscale looking clothing store.

"Are you sure about this? What about the dogs?" Satou asked nervously. Wataru was vaguely reminded that she was not fond of uptight places.

"Oh it's fine, the women who shop here bring their dogs in all the time. The clerks watch them for you." Yumi answered as if Miwako should have already known such a thing.

"Oh." Miwako answered before her friend dragged her through the door.

Wataru's ears twitched when a high pitched voice greeted them. "Yumi-chan! I was wondering when you were going to pop in!"

Takagi looked up at the young, strawberry blond that rushed over to them. She looked like she was about to say something else when she noticed Miwako.

"Oh! Is this the friend you were telling me about?" She asked enthusiastically, giving Miwako a glance over.

"Sure is, I know you'll take good care of her." Yumi answered happily.

The young woman's eyes seemed to glint with approval, "Of course! Just leave it to me."

"Uh, umm…" Satou tried to speak but the woman was already leading her to the back of the store, forcing Wataru to follow her lead when the leash pulled on his collar.

"Don't worry sweetie, Yumi-chan has already briefed me, I know just what you need."

"Huh?" Miwako barley had time to utter before the blond was calling for someone else.

Another woman emerged, she had long black hair and light brown eyes. "Oh, is this the one Yumi-chan?" She asked as she carefully took the leash from a confused looking Miwako. Takagi noted that this woman's voice was much softer.

Yumi nodded at the new clerk, who then smiled at the bemused woman, "Don't worry, your boyfriend won't know what hit him."

"Yumi, how many people have you told!" Satou finally managed to speak out, extremely exasperated and embarrassed.

The three women only giggled, "As many as I need to Miwa."

Wataru gaped in disbelief, he knew Yumi couldn't keep a secret, but he thought that was at least kept within the circle of work. _Oh man Yumi-san._

"Enough chatting! Let's get to work! The date is tonight after all. Correct?" The black haired woman chirped happily as she picked Wataru up off the ground.

"Your puppy is adorable by the way." She added as she pat Takagi on the head.

"Oh , uh, Thanks." Miwako responded. She really couldn't believe that these women even knew when her date was.

Wataru watched in amazement at how efficiently the blond presented Miwako with a variety of dresses. Interestingly enough, she and Yumi seemed to have the final say on weather or not each dress was suitable. The young, female detective could barely keep up with them as it was.

"Well, it certainly looks nice, but with a body like that she can do much better."

"Agreed. Maybe something a little shorter to show off those legs." The woman holding Takagi added.

_Sh-shorter than that!_

The blond cupped her chin in thought before gasping and jumping up slightly. "Asami! The new one would be perfect!"

"Yes! Go get it!"

"Take that one off Miwako." Yumi ordered, promptly guiding her friend back into the changing room. The blond disappeared into the back only to reappear a second later with a high quality black bag used for transporting formal wear.

She unzipped it to reveal a bright peach colored dress. Wataru couldn't really get a good look at it before it was passed over the door.

"Umm…" Miwako stuttered as she came out of the dressing room blushing.

_Ah, wow!_ Wataru instantly perked up from his lazy resting position in the sale clerk's arms.

The three other women all gasped in approval, "That's the one!"

"Marciano just brought it over this morning. It's his latest style."

"Right now, it was only meant for display, but I'm sure we can convince him to sell it to you." Asami added smiling.

"Oh, I don't think you need to ladies."

Wataru's head snapped up as the deep voice cut through his daydreaming of Miwako wearing that dress on their date.

"Marciano-sama! We didn't know you were coming back to the store today." The blond spoke up.

"Yes, I wanted to take care of a few things." The tall man answered smoothly as he quickly approached Miwako. Takagi followed the man as he stepped in front of her.

The man turned puppy narrowed his eyes when he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Marciano Giovanni, such a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"S-Satou. Satou Miwako." She answered the man's unspoken question. The other three women all glanced silently at each other as the designer flashed a brilliant smile.

"Miwako…" He uttered quietly as he circled around her, his eyes flitting over her.

"Haruka-san, bring me the matching heels, I left them in the back."

Wataru clenched his jaw as his ears pinned back. The apparent owner and designer of the store was giving him a dangerous vibe.

"You are a very beautiful woman." The tanned man said as he took the peach heels from his sales clerk and bent down to slip them on her feet.

"The kind of woman _**I live**_ to design for."

Wataru bit back a bit of jealousy when she blushed at Marciano's compliment.

"Oh, thank you." She said quietly.

Takagi was distracted for a moment when the dress swayed. _I can't exactly blame this guy now can I?_

"I have to ask; have you ever thought of modeling? You certainly have the figure for it."

Not liking the new turn in conversation, the officer turned puppy tensed in the clerk's arms.

"Uh, no, not really, I mean that stuff isn't for me."

"Don't be so sure, I think you would be fabulous at it." He added taking her hand again.

That was about all he could stand before his protective (and slightly possessive) nature got the better of him.

Twisting his small body around, Takagi managed to break free of Asami's hold and jumped to the floor. He quickly rushed between Miwako and the offender.

Ignoring the gross size difference between them, Takagi growled as menacingly as he could at the other male. His ears pinned down and fur spiking up. He flashed his teeth trying to look terrifying when the other three women all giggled. He didn't appreciate their fond comments of how adorable he was.

"Ah, Taru-chan!" Miwako called before reaching down to him. Before her hands reached him he was able to bark warningly a few times.

_Back off!_

"I'm sorry, I've never seen him act like this." Miwako apologized unknowingly as her 'partner' cuddled against her affectionately.

Takagi noticed with irritation that the man wasn't fazed at all, "That's all right, he's just protective of his master. He'll be an excellent guard dog when he get's bigger." The designer offered, his charm never wavering.

_Bigger than you think!_

After a few more minutes of deliberation, Wataru was handed to Yumi so she could change out of the dress. It was pricy, especially compared to the usual things she tended to wear on their dates, but it would be worth it. It wasn't often that they had the chance to really take a step back and relax with each other. It was a chance Miwako wasn't about to pass up.

_I hope he likes it._

Moments later, Wataru trotted happily in front of her. Her new dress and heels carried in a large shopping bag.

He looked back at her as she chatted with Yumi about how she would do her make up. While he had enjoyed his time with her as Taru-chan, it was time to get back to his human self. There was still a murderer on the loose, and he had to manage to show up on time for his important date!

Wataru inwardly sighed as Hachi nudged him playfully once more. It was time to make escape a priority.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two! (I'm sure at one point you knew I would have protective Taru-chan).

Remember to go have a look at the awesome fan art! I promise it is worth your time. Thanks for reading and an especially a BIG thank you to all the reviewers and those who favorite the story! (I hope you review some more!)

I hope you enjoyed part two! Taru-chan is so cute, ne?

Oh and if you can't find the fanarts, send me a message and I'll give you a hand.

Satou/Takagi Forever! See you next time!


	3. Hello Puppy

Everyone! There is yet another Taru-chan fanart on DA by **Pheonickx** that is a must see! I nearly died from the cuteness of it.

By the way, murder aside, this chapter is where the Teen rating comes from.

I hope you enjoy and please keep this in mind as you read: Some people think they are hilarious, and they may not be. We should still always be nice to those people. (They try hard!)

* * *

By the time they rolled into her parking lot, the bright sky had turned to a stormy black. Miwako glanced wearily up at the thick clouds as she pulled her shopping bag out of the car.

_Where did this come from?_

Not wanting to get caught in it she scooped her puppy up into her arms and quickly made her way over to her apartment.

Takagi didn't pay much attention to the incoming storm; his main focus was on how to make his escape. He looked down at his partner's hand as she jogged lightly toward the apartment doors. His leash was grasped firmly in her fingers.

_No good, even if I managed to get out of her arms I can't run away…_

Miwako sighed when she stepped onto the entrance mat and closed the door to her apartment behind her. She set the wiggling dog down onto the mat and unclipped the leash from his collar.

Wataru only hesitated a moment to receive one last pat on the head before darting off into the apartment. He was carful not to run into the elder Satou's feet as she went to greet her daughter.

Moving as fast as he could, he ran into the closest open door to search for an exit. Noticing a window, he hopped onto a chair and then onto a desk below it. He scratched at the glass is frustration when he discovered it was closed.

_Gah! I'll have to look elsewhere._ He thought frantically as he jumped back down to the floor and scurried out of the room the two women most likely used as an office. He almost smashed into Miwako's leg as he came out into the hall.

He quickly hopped over her feet and into the next open door. He glanced over the bathroom quickly, the sound of rushing water catching his attention. He looked up to see that the tub was filling.

He rushed back out past a laughing Miwako when he confirmed that the only window above the tub was also shut tight. He was just about to give up hope after checking the remaining rooms when he felt a cool breeze coming from his left.

He turned his head and nearly jumped in excitement; the apartment had a balcony, and the sliding glass door leading out to it was slightly open! _Man, her place is so much nicer than mine._

He rejoiced happily as he bounded towards it. He pushed his way through the small width and padded victoriously out onto the cemented floor of the balcony. The transformed detective wagged his tail in relief as he noticed a wide ledge that he could easily use to get down.

The wind blew through his fur as a drop of rain landed on his nose.

_Perfect! Now I can get out of here and get back to the villa!_

Wataru took a step toward the bared railing he intended to slip through when a strange feeling caused him to halt and close his eyes. When the feeling passed he shook his head and proceeded, only to have his head collide with two of the metal bars he should have easily passed between.

"Ouch, damn!" he shouted in pain as he brought his hands up to his forehead. He also noticed an irritating tightness around his neck.

_Wait hands?..._

Slowly, he moved his hands away from his face. A quiet choking sound escaped his lips as he stared into his palms. He became increasingly aware of the ice cold rain pouring down on him as he touched a hand to the red collar fastened securely around his human neck.

Detective Takagi wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack or not as he clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle his terrified scream.

He whipped his head around in a viscous panic as absolute fear gripped every inch of his (naked) human body.

Survival instincts luckily kicked in and he fearfully looked back into his girlfriend's apartment, hoping to God he wouldn't see her (and/or her mother) standing in the hallway, gaping in shock.

Takagi already knew that he wouldn't be able to get down from the fourth floor like this. Not that he would want to. (Public nudity wasn't really his thing and he'd be damned if he let himself get fired in such a humiliating way).

He somehow managed to calm himself down enough to press his body against the wall beside the glass door.

Calling on all the stakeout skills he had ever learned, he carefully inched his head to the side to look down the hall. When he saw no one he quietly pushed the sliding door open further and slipped back inside.

His heart rammed painfully in his chest as he silently crept down the hall, careful not to trip over a laundry basket and peered around the corner. He was relieved when he heard both women talking in the kitchen.

_But where should I go!_

He stepped out further, looking for something, anything that could help him when he suddenly heard Miwako's voice come closer out of the kitchen and toward the hallway he was standing in.

Before he had even registered that his body had moved, he had darted down the hall and into the nearest open door. Now inside her room, the desperate man searched for a hiding spot as his heart continued to pound into his ribcage.

Not having the time to think, he chose the most obvious spot and raced into her closet, shutting the door behind him. Takagi once again covered his mouth as he tried to quiet his heavy breathing.

Between his various plans of escape were jumbled thoughts of getting caught like this in her apartment.

…Thoughts of her opening her closet door and screaming.

…Thoughts of her mother rushing in at the sound of her daughter's shocked cry.

…Thoughts of her voice bursting with rage as she shouted that he was a pervert and that she never wanted to see him again.

Wataru cringed as he imagined a large frying pan connecting with his face…Although, the idea of the frying pan was still better than the idea of her running to that Marciano guy for comfort.

His tormented mind was released from its focus when the sound of Miwako entering her bedroom reached his ears.

The hidden detective's heart stopped as he heard her open and close some drawers.

"Mom! Do you know where my bath robe is? It wasn't in the bathroom."

_Oh God, please no!_ His mind shrieked as she stepped toward her closet to look for the item.

"Oh, I had it washed! It's still in the laundry basket in the hall leading to the balcony."

"Oh, thanks!" Miwako called back as she retracted her hand and left the room.

Takagi nearly passed out from the relief. Taking a second to calm his twitching nerves, he stepped back out of the closet with purpose. There was only one thing he could do.

As quietly as possible, he looked out the door…and ran. He knew he only had seconds, maybe less before she would meet him head on in the hallway. He just caught a glimpse of her as he leapt into the right room. Not even taking the time to wonder if she had seen him, he launched himself into the air.

Hearing a splash, the female officer walked into the bathroom only to see a soaked puppy clinging to the side of the tub. Smiling widely, she walked in further as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner off the shelf and set it beside the tub.

"Hello puppy, did you want to have a bath too?" She asked laughing as she moved back to a cupboard and took out two towels.

Wataru continued to hang over the side of the tub as the adrenaline finally started to dissipate from his blood stream as his heart rate slowed. He was too exhausted to even react when she tossed the towels on the ground, just below him.

_This may have taken a few years off my life._

When his mind finally cleared, he was able to look up at her.

His newly restored calm shattered instantly when she suddenly let the silk robe slip off her shoulders and down her body.

_Holy fu-!_

Takagi was eternally grateful that his arms had let go of the tub and he slipped back under the water. He broke the surface and gasped for air, not knowing how to formulate any thoughts accept for; 'shut your eyes and keep them closed'.

A powerful jolt rushed through his body when she stepped into the tub and sat in the water. Wataru tried to jump out of the tub but missed and simply fell back in after hitting the side.

_Noo!_ He barked frantically in what he thought was the equivalent of human shouting.

He completely froze when she gently grabbed him and set his small form on her knee. His eyes remained screwed shut. Too afraid to move, he stayed there as she dunked her head under the water before starting to massage the shampoo into her hair.

She dunked her head again to rinse it out, sighing as the hot water relaxed her.

"Isn't this fun Taru-chan?" She asked happily as she quickly finished lathering her hair with conditioner.

_You wouldn't think so if you knew the truth!…_Although he did notice that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes closed.

The difficulty increased when she suddenly lifted him up and started to work shampoo into his fur after taking his collar off. His eyes sprang open by accident but he was quickly relieved when the water covered everything below her shoulders and knees.

_Oh…_he sighed. _Thank goodness._

Not really knowing what to do, he simply sat in her hand and let her shampoo him. He could not deny that he loved the sound of her soft laughter as she made him look like a dense ball of suds. He figured that it was alright as she rinsed him and let him go so he could paddle around in the water by her feet.

_There's no harm in this. I mean, there's nothing I can do…Completely out of my hands…err paws._

Takagi watched her as she then dunked her head again to rinse out the conditioner. He only realized he was gaping at her once she started to scrub her skin with soap and a sponge.

_This isn't wrong…We're just taking a bath, it's harmless. _He assured himself as she sighed and stretched. Wataru made a little noise when she lifted one leg out of the water and scrubbed it with the same sponge.

He knew he was staring but he couldn't tare his eyes away. Her legs were so slender and perfect, much like the rest of her. His heightened sense of smell also picked up on the soap she was using. He had always loved her scent.

Daring to grant himself a little look, he glanced back at her and watched as water slid down her beautiful face in small beads. He chose one small drop and followed it as it coursed down her cheek to her chin, down her neck to her collar bone and finally down into the water.

All this combined with the soft sound of her breathing and the fresh scent of her skin had his mind reeling.

_Oh Miwako-san, you're such a goddess._

"Come here you." She cooed as she suddenly grabbed him and unknowingly snuggled her fellow officer against her chest.

_Eeep!_ He could shut his eyes all he wanted but that did nothing to hinder his sense of touch.

He writhed desperately to escape her grasp. _I'm a pervert! I have no right to call myself an officer! No right to fight for justice! Who was I kidding? This was unfair to her from the beginning! I should have tried harder to get out of the tub! I deserve a frying pan to the face! PERVERT!_

Takagi continued to flail uncontrollably which only made her smile and hug him tighter against her chest. His wet tail stuxdk to her skin.

"Wuff! Wuff! Wuff!" he barked as thunder boomed outside.

Finally, Takagi stopped making a racket when she held him at arms length before setting him in front of her in the hot water.

Paying careful attention to where he kicked his legs he looked up at her and frowned to himself when he noticed she seemed deep in thought.

"I really want tonight to be special…"

Wataru's ears perked in interest.

"We never get the chance to be alone together for very long, it's so frustrating." Miwako sighed as she looked down at her little companion before sinking lower under the water.

"I hope he likes the dress…he told me to meet him at that park, and there are a lot of hot springs in that area."

Wataru's small head flew up. _That's right! Our meeting place is practically down the hill from the villa!_

"I hope that means he wants to take me to one…I mean it's a normal thing for a couple to do."

Wataru thought he might die as he listened to her words and watched her cheeks redden. He could have sworn he heard her mumble something about never seeing him without his shirt on. _Thank heaven that it stayed that way._

"…And that's what we are, right? A couple…"

Wataru felt a powerful burst of energy erupt in his heart. _Yes Miwako! We're a couple! And I'm going to take you to the hot spring tonight even if it kills me!_

Miwako took him by surprise when she suddenly sat back up and grabbed him. She planted a ginger kiss on his nose.

"Thanks Taru-chan, I always feel like you're listening to everything I say."

_Of course, I'm always listening to what you have to say, that will never change._ He thought before secretly returning her kiss with a quick lick of her lips.

She burst out laughing before taking his mind for another frenzied adventure when she stood up and got out of the bath tub.

He didn't dare open his eyes again until he was sure she had put her robe back on and was ruffling his wet body in a towel.

"Ok, time to get you all dry and then get ready for the important date." She whispered so that her mother would not over hear.

Takagi sighed contentedly as he sat in her lap in the bathroom while she turned on the blow dryer to dry his fur. The rain was still pouring; there would be no way for him to make it all the way to the villa in that. Time was also running short. He doubted he would be able to make it all the way there on foot before it was too late and he not only missed his date, but failed to retrieve the gun and arrest the murderer.

_The only way to get it all done is to have Miwako take me there._

Takagi nodded his head, sure of his plan as she turned him over and got to work on drying his belly and the under side of his tail. He might as well enjoy his last few hours as Taru-chan. He would soon rid himself of his curse.

_Well, it wasn't exactly all that bad…_he thought, grinning happily to himself.

* * *

Thank you to those who favorite and review! I love you guys! Hopefully I have part 4 up soon!

Miwa/Taru Forever!


	4. Dash for the Spring

After she had completely dried and brushed his fur with a spare brush, Miwako had set him on her bed for a nap while she got herself ready.

Takagi was still a little exhausted from his desperate leap into the tub. He wasn't proud of himself for forgetting that the cold water would change him back. Takagi watched the rain continue to pour out her bedroom window while he rested on a pillow. If it didn't stop soon everything would be ruined.

He glared at the dark sky sourly, he wouldn't be able to leave her apartment let alone make it back to the villa. He growled miserably as thunder cracked outside, he could only imagine how hurt Miwako would be if he never even showed for their important date!

They had planned it weeks ago! Missing it now would crush her. And what would that mean for their relationship? It wouldn't be good. Not to mention that he would have no way to explain to her why he hadn't been there or why he hadn't answered any of her calls.

Wataru's heart sank; she had called his cell phone again and when he hadn't picked up she had called his land phone and left a message. The concern in her eyes had been obvious when she failed to reach him a second time. He had watched her frown at her cell after leaving the message and utter "I hope he's alright…" under her breath.

Wataru growled louder at himself, his ears pinning down in frustration; the lovely and wonderful woman he had fallen in love with was concerned about him and he was about to mess it all up just because he had fallen into a cursed spring.

Wataru wined in exasperation as he rolled over onto his back. If only he had left when he was supposed to! He wouldn't be in this mess now.

_But I would have missed out on having that bath with- Gah! What am I thinking?_

…_I'm such an idiot_.

He had a plan, but he wasn't sure how well he would be able to execute it. He had also considered the fact that the murderer may already be out of the country. It was not as if they didn't have the means…

Wataru turned his head around to the opened bedroom door when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like someone had shouted but in a more shocked than frightened tone. Before he could even get up to investigate, Miwako walked quickly into her room, her mother following closely at her heels.

"I've never even seen you in something so _girly_!"

The little dog's jaw dropped when the vision of beauty that was his partner fixed her mother with an irritated stare.

"I mean Miwa…who is he?" her mother asked almost faintly.

Miwako didn't answer, instead kept her back to her mother as she packed a small duffle bag with a few previously prepared items.

"A doctor? A lawyer? A successful business man?"

With each guess of profession Wataru watched Miwako's face get redder and redder while her mouth tightened in a thin line.

Miwako slowly turned to face her mother, cheeks flushed and a dubious expression on her face. It was hard to keep such things as a boyfriend secret from someone you live with, especially when that someone happens to be your mother.

"He's um…not any of those things." Takagi could tell she was trying to sound calm.

Miwako's mother opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"But, he is a gentleman…with dark hair and blue eyes."

The elder Satou smiled warmly, satisfied with her daughter's indirect confession that she was romantically involved with a young man.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you to it."

Miwako sighed relieved; not knowing that the man she was referring to was sitting on her bed, busy with falling even more in love with her.

"But!" Her mother suddenly turned back from the doorway, "I want to meet him as soon as possible. No excuses young lady!"

Wataru watched in heart felt silence as Miwako crossed the distance of her room and hugged her mother affectionately.

"You will, I promise."

It was as she did the finishing touches on her make up that he jumped in the duffle bag and hid under a towel. He was fairly confident that she wouldn't notice the extra weight when she picked it up. The fact that she had prepared just incase he did take her to a hot spring was making him anxious.

As he sat waiting in the bag his heart started to pound. So much could go wrong, the chances of his plan actually working were slim but he had to try. He had a hope if the rain stopped. If not…he would have a very upset partner to explain things too.

Wataru tried to make himself as still as possible when she picked up the bag and headed to the door. He relaxed a little when it seemed that she hadn't noticed he was inside it.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Should I expect you late _or tomorrow morning_?"

The puppy-detective was sure he had gasped at the later part of the question.

"Mom!"

Wataru narrowed his eyes amused; Satou-sama could be a little too much like Yumi-san at times.

A few moments later they were on their way to the parking lot. The hidden detective couldn't see anything but his heart leapt for joy when Miwako noted that the rain had stopped out loud.

_Yes!_

It seemed that not all of his luck had been used up just yet.

Wataru carefully poked his head out of the bag while she drove. He looked up at her from the back seat where she had placed the bag and carefully hopped out when he was sure she wouldn't see.

He landed in the foot space right behind her seat and calmed his nerves when her light humming went uninterrupted.

He lay down on the vehicle's flooring so that he wouldn't be thrown around when she stopped or accelerated (which could be pretty extreme sometimes). Though it was good that the rain had stopped, he still had to do the more difficult part of his plan. If he messed up there would be big consequences.

After little more than twenty minutes of driving, Miwako pulled her car up at the park. When she opened the door he crept up on the divider between the two front seats and had been about to slip out behind her when she suddenly turned around to grab her purse.

For a moment they simply stared at each other as both bodies froze in mid motion.

"T-Taru-chan!"

Evan as she had said it he had frantically leapt past her to the moist yet warm ground.

"Hey, wait!"

Wataru didn't look back as he began his mad dash out of the park and toward the hill that led up to the villas.

He stretched his legs out as far as he could in front of him while he kicked off with his back ones. He could feel the moisture from the rain on his paws but the day had been sunny for the most part and the ground was still hot enough to heat the water upon it.

When he heard the sound of an engine he looked back ready to move out of the way when he noticed the car gaining on him was a red RX-7.

_Figures she'd think of that!_

Wataru darted onto the old couple's property just as she pulled up and got out. He sprinted toward the backyard, focused on reaching his goal before she caught up to him.

"Taru-chan!" he heard her call out to him as he disappeared into the trees. Takagi was even more desperate to put distance between them when he noticed the temperature difference in the wet grass that had been under the cover of trees.

_It's cold!_

He raced for the spring, knowing that she was hot on his trail. Wataru was sure that he had turned back to a man for a stride or two before he dove into the spring.

Miwako gradually came to a stop after hearing a splash and carefully looked around. The only light was coming from the Masaou villa next door. Satou glanced at the massive structure she had visited the previous day to investigate a murder.

Now that she thought about it, the neighboring property was a very good place to hide something like a gun…or a pair of keys.

Shaking her head, she focused back in on her search. How her little pet had even gotten into her car was beyond her. She took a few more steps forward into a clearing and nearly tripped as she almost walked straight into a hot spring.

Startled, the young woman took a step back and looked around for any sigh of a brown dog. She looked back down at the water when she heard another splash sound.

"There you are! What are you-?" Miwako stopped talking as her eyes went wide. The little dog climbed out of the water and let the silver and black hand-gun fall out of his mouth and onto the cool grass.

Miwako simply stared down at the object as the puppy barked up at her expectantly.

Her hand went to her chin as her mind started to rapidly make connections. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him dive back in until he came back up and dropped another metallic item.

"A key..? But that's…"

In a second Miwako had her phone out and was calling the inspector.

Wataru looked up gratefully (tail wagging), when he noticed the old couple approach them, the light from an antique lantern lighting their way through the thick mountainous forest.

They looked confused until they noticed who exactly the trespassers were.

"Oh keiji-san, you made it back." The old man said as Miwako stood and hung up her phone.

Mistaking the comment as being directed at her, Miwako promptly nodded before placing the wrapped up evidence in her purse.

"Excuse me for entering, could you please take care of him for me? I'll be back later." Miwako said firmly as she motioned to her puppy, (who for some reason was back in the spring).

The old couple barley had time to nod before the determined officer was marching off toward the neighboring property.

They watched her go in dumbfounded 'aw' her short, peach dress swaying from side to side.

The old man muttered something in Chinese to which his wife lightly elbowed him before she bent down to the little puppy.

"Alright, let's get you back to normal before your colleagues show up." Takagi barked in affirmation as she wrapped him in her apron and carried him back to the house, her husband following with the light source.

Once inside, Ling let him down. "Get the other spring water." She told her husband who hobbled off. Excited to be freed of his curse Wataru watched the old woman toss a towel on the ground. So far his plan had worked! He had managed to retrieve the gun and key and get in touch with the Chinese couple who could turn him back for good. He hadn't planned for Miwako to follow him and discover the evidence but he figured that it would be fine.

At least now she would be too concerned about the case to wonder where he was at. At the very least it would buy him some time.

Takagi looked up anxiously when the old man walked into the room and his wife stepped out to give him some privacy.

"Keiji-san, are you ready?" the old man asked gruffly.

_Of course!_

Takagi barked up loudly as the man removed the cork in the glass flask and poured it on the awaiting detective.

Standing up to his full height and stretching, Takagi thanked the old man and dried himself off.

"Can you bring me the suit that I left, I really need to go join my partner." Wataru asked with urgency and gratitude mixed in his voice.

"Sure, but keiji-san, is it normal for your lady friend to be dressed like that for police work?"

Takagi leaned in closer to hear the man's word's through his thick accent.

"That can't be helped, we are supposed to be on a date right now." He answered while he continued to dry his hair.

"Oh, a date. Why didn't you say so?" Ling said as she walked back into the room unannounced.

Takagi blushed furiously as he used the towel to cover himself.

"Why do you keep doing that!"

Ling paid no mind to his outburst instead looked him over quickly before leaving the room again.

Takagi looked to the old man for an answer but he only smiled kindly at the confused detective.

Satou walked briskly through the front gate after it had been opened by the villa security. She slipped her badge back into her purse as she was escorted into the house.

"What is the meaning of this? I was told I would be contacted before more police showed up to investigate." Masaou Reizo questioned, not bothering to keep the irritation from his voice. He hadn't counted on the police showing up unannounced. Not to mention that the officer in front of him looked more prepared to walk down a runway than continue a murder investigation.

Satou narrowed her eyes slightly as she regarded the wealthy businessman. "Please excuse me for that, but this investigation **will** resume as soon as my colleagues arrive."

Miwako noticed the man visibly tense as she looked around the front foyer. Satou's eyes narrowed further when she saw multiple suit cases stacked against the wall.

"Going somewhere?" She asked in her steely officer voice.

"Ah, yes, my father in law's burial will be taking place this week in Osaka."

"Have you informed the police?"

"I-I may have mentioned it to your superior."

Satou nodded her understanding, her purse clutched tightly in her hands.

It wasn't long before the uncomfortable silence between them was broken by the arrival of Megure-keibu and a number of other detectives and Tome-san.

Shortly after, Megure pulled Satou into the hall while Shiratori asked Masaou some quickly yet carefully thought out questions.

"Please show me the evidence Satou-kun." The superior demanded seriously.

"Yes sir." She replied, her voice just as serious. She opened her purse and handed him the gun and key.

"If these match up…" Satou began.

"Yeah…" Megure uttered quietly before turning to the man that joined them in the hall.

"Tome-san, I need you to check the bullet to this firearm and this key to the padlock on the rear door."

The seasoned CSI took the items from Megure and inspected them briefly, "understood Keibu, shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm counting on you."

Megure sighed as he turned back to his subordinate. "Good work, Satou-kun, but I have to ask why you were here investigating on your day off." He said as he glanced down at her attire, raising another silent question.

Satou instantly blushed under her superior's gaze. "Ah, well you see…"

A thought struck her as she grabbed for her phone. _Oh no! Takagi-kun is probably waiting at the park!_

"I have to call him!" She nearly shouted as she scrolled through numbers on her cell phone.

The inspector quirked an eyebrow at this, "Call who?"

The frantic officer had just managed to select the right name when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"No need Satou-san, I'm already here."

_Takagi-kun?_

Satou's eyes widened; she hadn't recognized him at first. "Oh, Takagi-kun!" She heard Megure say in surprise.

Miwako felt her cheeks flush as she watched him walk towards her. He seemed to be wearing traditional Chinese formal wear. She hadn't expected that…

"T-Takagi-kun, what-?"

Miwako stopped talking when he smiled at her with a confident air about him that she wasn't sure she had seen before.

"Don't worry; this case will be solved soon. I have the final piece of evidence right here."

As he finished his sentence he stepped aside to reveal a very elderly looking Chinese man.

Satou and Megure exchanged a brief look before Megure moved aside.

"Alright, Takagi-kun I'll let you take the lead." Megure-keibu said crisply as he opened the door and re-entered the room with Masaou and the other members of the police. Miwako watched as her partner politely gestured for the familiar elder to enter as well.

Miwako tensed and straightened when he turned back to her. She blushed in embarrassment at being caught while staring at him. Though she refused to let her serious expression slip.

"Are you ready Satou-san?" he asked quietly

Satou steeled herself and nodded, "Yes."

He smiled genuinely at her again, "Good, let's finish this quickly and be on our way."

Miwako's breath left her when he leaned in only to whisper a few words in her ear.

"I just wanted you to know." He whispered and she tried to keep herself from blushing deeper.

"Th-thank you." She responded, managing to somewhat return to her officer mode.

He soon straightened and they walked in together. They shared a quick understanding nod as the occupants of the room watched them expectantly.

"Masaou-san, where is your wife?" he questioned with resolve.

* * *

Finally! Our lovable keiji-san has managed to return to his handsome, human self! What mysteries about the tycoon murder case will be revealed? Will they ever get to their much awaited, very important date?

Well I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

LOL, thank you readers, favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! Will this be my first fanfic to break 20 reviews? I hope so!

Note on Takagi's outfit: If you've seen Ranma ½ you know that he has those adorable Chinese outfits he sometimes wears. Picture your favorite one but on Takagi-keiji. Now try to stop blushing. I know…it's impossible.


End file.
